


I imagine you touching me (But my own hands are never enough)

by blackm00n5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, bottomerwinweek, perceived one sided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: Erwin does not often lock his office door. Right now, however? He's in desperate need of some solitude, and it's Levi's fault.





	I imagine you touching me (But my own hands are never enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Botom Erwin week! Prompt 2, masturbation! Technically, since Levi isn't actually in the story, I guess it's onesided but honestly just assume Levi is also in love and they haven't talked about it yet. I hope it's alright, I've never written a fic for snk before. If I forgot to tag anything just let me know so I can fix it!

Erwin didn’t often lock his office door. He took pride in always making himself available to his soldiers. In being a good leader, taking care of them, helping with anything they might need. And while it had taken some time after earning the title of Commander for the soldiers to believe and understand that, it was a known fact. Older soldiers would tell cadets to go to him if they needed anything, Erwin himself would go to them if they seemed off.

Right now, though? Erwin needed time to himself. It was late, so late it may be considered early, in fact. And the only one who really came to his office at this hour was Levi, anyway. 

Levi, who was the reason for Erwin’s desperate need for some solitude. 

He gave a frustrated grunt, tossing his jacket carelessly off to the side. He was already working on undoing his pants by the time he was collapsing down onto his chair.

Erwin was so far beyond being ashamed or guilty about how he felt about Levi, and he had been for years. Levi had always been striking to look at, with pale skin and dark hair. Storm cloud eyes that were so much more emotive than most people thought, if they just took a moment to really look. Solid, compact muscle and lean, powerful limbs. Almost delicate features turned harsh due to the rough and aggressive attitude he had. But even that abrasive, rude personality was rather charming, to Erwin. 

He let out another groan - this less frustrated and more vaguely relieved - as he finally wrapped his hand around his half hard cock. 

Levi had been doing his job, that was all. Training with the cadets, showing them his own fighting style, teaching them techniques he’d created, stolen and tweaked. Had stripped down to his undershirt and Erwin had watched him easily taking the cadets out as they tried to outdo him. They tried to get to him and he’d easily knocked all them down again and again. Levi was strong, talented, graceful. Elegant in every sense of the word. 

Erwin’s head tilted back on his chair, eyes shut as he stroked up along his cock, squeezing and twisting his wrist as his hand got to the head. He swallowed thickly, chewing at his bottom lip. 

All he could picture was that smug little smirk, dark eyes watching his face. Thin, nimble fingers petting at his hair and tracing too roughly over his lips. As Erwin slowly worked his hand over his cock, he focused on that image. The idea of Levi crawling over him, pushing him down. Those firm, self confident eyes watching him intently. A firm hand wrapped around his throat, those lips pressing to his jaw.

“Fuck.” He breathed out, thumbing at the slit at the head of his cock, spreading the small bit of precum already beaded at the top. 

Erwin’s fantasies varied, when he was like this. He didn’t let it happen often, really. He didn’t really have the time to indulge, busy trying to earn the funds for their expeditions and training their recruits. But even still, when he did manage to get some free time to himself, his fantasies shifted between a handful of different situations. Sometimes thinking about bending Levi over his desk, making him fall apart with his mouth, his fingers, his cock. What it might be like to see Levi, a man always in tight control of himself, lose himself entirely. 

Other times, he thought about Levi storming in. Pushing him down and taking total control. Demanding Erwin fuck him and instructing him on exactly how to do it. This was the personality Erwin was used to. Levi making demands, making sure everything worked the way he wanted it to by any means necessary. Taking total control and Erwin helpless to do anything but follow obediently. 

Tonight, though, Erwin was locked onto his third type of fantasy. It would start much like the second type, with Levi coming in like a storm, eyes dark and focused. Grabbing Erwin, pushing and pulling and placing him exactly like he wanted him. Erwin tightened his hold on his cock as he thought about it, twisting his wrist and stifling a soft noise by biting his lip. 

It was so easy to picture. Levi was a force to be reckoned with, in general. Intelligent and strong, perhaps a little harsh but always getting things done when they needed to be done. A powerful person, with an even more powerful wit. Erwin loved it. Wanted to drown in him, wanted to be helpless against him. And it was so, so easy to picture him like this. To imagine him stalking closer like a predator, eyeing Erwin up and down. Telling him to stand, strip, bend over. 

Erwin’s breath hitched, and he could very nearly hear Levi’s voice whispering commands into his ear. Calling him ‘Commander’ while taking him apart, bit by bit. Erwin fumbled for a mostly unused drawer in his desk, searching around for a little glass vial of oil. Imagining how it would sound if Levi was telling him to do it, imagining how those strong hands would feel on his skin. 

He could almost imagine it was Levi’s hands shoving at his pants and underwear, that Levi was the one pushing them down his thighs. Erwin shifted in his chair, lifting his legs up so his feet were resting on the desk and he could just imagine what a sight he must have made. His shirt half open, his cheeks flushed. His pants shoved down his thighs as he held his legs up on his desk and his cock hard as he thought about the captain he himself had promoted. That thought alone made his cock twitch and he bit back a little whining noise as he grabbed for that oil, again.

He coated his fingers with the oil, head tilting back against his chair as he shifted a little. The first touch of his fingers against his hole always sent a harsh shock through his system, and he groaned out loud as he carefully pressed at the ring of muscles. As he slowly, carefully worked a finger into himself, he wondered how Levi might do it. Would he be this gentle? Would he be this slow and careful, holding Erwin down with a firm hand but so obviously taking care of him? Or would he be quick and rough? Working Erwin open rough and efficient, whispering filth into his ear?

Erwin wasn’t so sure which option he liked better, if he was being honest. 

He chewed at his bottom lip, curling his finger inside himself as he imagined stormy grey eyes looking down at him. He knew what it was like to have Levi look at him fondly, and it was so easy to imagine that look mixed in with desire. He let out a pathetic little sound - one he’d be embarrassed by, if anyone were there to hear it. - and pressed a second finger at his hole. He let out a shaky breath, his free hand wrapping around his cock once more. 

_ “Desperate for it, aren’t you?” _ The Levi in Erwin’s fantasy asked, infuriatingly smug but Erwin wouldn’t have him any other way. 

“Yes.” He breathed out into the empty room. He curled both of his fingers, just enough, and let out another, needy little whine.

He settled into a rhythm, pumping his fingers into himself as he stroked along his cock. Letting out breathy, high pitched little keens and imagining it was Levi’s hand wrapped around him. Imagining it was Levi’s fingers pressed into his ass, stretching him out teasingly. He didn’t have the will power to be embarrassed by how quickly he was losing his control, the pressure building in his groin as he shallowly rolled his hips into his hands. Erwin tightened his hold on his cock, thumbing at his slit and whimpering as the action smeared precum over the head. 

“ _ I want to see you come like this. Come on my cock, Erwin _ .” Erwin heard it clear as day, as if Levi were there whispering it right into his ear. He whined, stroking faster and harder, and when he came, his lips curled around Levi’s name. 

His back bowed awkwardly in his desk chair, his toes curling in his boots. He gasped for breath, feeling come land on his stomach, dripping down onto his hand. He stroked himself through it, gasping for breath and eyes clamping shut as if that would make the vision of Levi in his head clearer.

Erwin continued stroking lazily at his cock until he was so sensitive it almost hurt, and he winced as he pulled his fingers out with a frankly disgusting, squelching noise. He sighed softly, trying to focus on the pleasant ache all over his body that jacking off usually caused. But all he could really feel right then was a bone deep loneliness. He dragged his feet off his desk, pulling his pants back up as he stood. He looked at the mess on his hands, then at the mess his boots had left on his desk, and a sad smile touched his lips.

“I suppose I should clean this up before Levi sees it.” He mused, quiet, to himself. Then, he sighed and his shoulders dropped, and he turned to make his way to the bathroom attached to his office. 

He would clean up, fold the jacket he had tossed to the side earlier, and crawl into a cold, empty bed once again. And tomorrow, he would face Levi as if he’d never done anything and pretend he believed he’d one day gain the courage to tell him that he loved him.

  
  



End file.
